Les Métamorphoses
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Petit OS de fin d'année sur Loki et Sigyn. Implique Thor, Jane Foster et un pari perdu, mais pas celui que vous imaginez.


**J'ai imaginé ce texte il y a très longtemps, rédigé il y a quelques mois et laissé traîner depuis. Je n'en étais pas entièrement satisfaite mais finalement je préfère le publier tel quel, sinon à ce rythme je vais finir par l'oublier dans mes dossiers.**

**Chers lecteurs, je vous souhaite une _marvellous_ année 2015 !**

**Les Métamorphoses**

Ils avaient parié.

* * *

><p>— Jane Foster échouera au test d'Odin, j'en mettrais ma main au feu, prédit Sigyn en observant d'un œil acéré la jeune Midgardienne que Thor, fou amoureux, avait ramenée en Asgard.<p>

— Ne risque pas ta jolie main, ma chère, répliqua Loki que l'hydromel avait rendu bienveillant ce soir-là. Certes, ce n'est qu'une humaine, mais ce que j'ai vu d'elle me porte à croire qu'elle n'est pas entièrement dénuée de qualités.

Sigyn glissa à son époux un regard soupçonneux que Loki affronta avec innocence.

— Allons, que vas-tu t'imaginer ? Est-ce que tu n'as pas remarqué que Thor ne la quitte pas des yeux ? Crois-tu qu'il m'aurait laissé la vie sauve si j'avais tenté quoi que ce soit à l'égard de sa petite infirmière ?

— Dire que tu n'essaies même pas de prétendre me rester fidèle par amour plutôt que par contrainte ... soupira Sigyn d'un ton blasé. Ton honnêteté est atterrante, Loki.

Loki lui prit la main et déposa un long baiser sur sa paume.

— Je te la dois bien, ma tendre épouse. Chacun sait que je suis un être odieux. Mon cœur n'appartient qu'à toi, je te le jure, bien que cela ne justifie en rien ma conduite.

— Tu es impossible, répondit Sigyn en dégageant sa main pour lui adresser une gifle des plus bénignes. Alors tu penses vraiment que Jane Foster pourrait devenir une déesse ? Gageons.

— Très bien. Si je gagne, mes enfants viendront passer une journée avec nous.

— Loki ! s'indigna Sigyn. Tu n'y penses pas ? Tes enfants sont des monstres !

— Mais je les vois si peu ! implora Loki. Eh bien, juste ma petite Hel alors, qu'en dis-tu ? C'est la plus gentille de tous.

— C'est la déesse des Enfers.

— Exactement, confirma Loki avec fierté.

— D'accord, céda Sigyn. Mais si je gagne, tu m'accorderas une nuit où je pourrai te demander tout ce que je voudrai sans que tu protestes ou que tu fasses de commentaire. Marché conclu ?

— Marché conclu, acquiesça Loki en serrant la main que sa femme lui tendait.

* * *

><p>Ils avaient parié et il avait perdu.<p>

* * *

><p>— Quelle empotée, cette fille ! ronchonna Loki en enlevant sa lourde cape de cuir.<p>

Les deux époux avaient regagné leur chambre après avoir passé la soirée à réconforter Thor, avec l'aide du Trio Palatin, de Lady Sif, et d'une barrique du vin le plus corsé d'Asgard. Sa bien-aimée Jane Foster avait échoué au test de l'immortalité proposé par Odin, ainsi que Sigyn l'avait prédit. Condamnée à demeurer humaine et à quitter Asgard, Jane Foster avait exprimé un tel désespoir qu'Odin, la prenant en pitié, avait effacé de sa mémoire toute trace de Thor et du royaume des Dieux. Jane Foster s'était réveillée sur Midgard avec un simple mal de crâne, avait repris son rôle d'infirmière, et semblait même déjà sensible aux charmes d'un beau chirurgien.

Thor était inconsolable.

Sigyn l'avait finalement laissé aux bons soins de Sif avec un regard entendu et avait pris Loki par le bras pour le ramener à leurs appartements.

— Tu te souviens des termes de notre marché, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

— Et pourquoi crois-tu que je me lamente depuis tout à l'heure ? Thor n'est pas en sucre, il va s'en remettre, alors que moi ... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend, acheva-t-il en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de sa femme pour tenter de deviner ses plans.

— Tu le sauras bientôt, répondit légèrement Sigyn. Ne bouge pas, reste au milieu de la pièce.

Sigyn prit tout le temps qu'elle estima nécessaire pour enlever les épingles qui retenaient ses cheveux, brosser leur masse blonde, puis défaire les lacets de sa lourde robe de velours et apparaître vêtue d'une simple chemise de mousseline, souriant d'un air de connivence. Elle se dirigea vers leur lit et s'installa confortablement au milieu des coussins.

— Ce soir, mon cher époux, je voudrais profiter de l'un de tes dons, annonça Sigyn. Celui de métamorphose. Pas de question ni de commentaire, nous sommes bien d'accord ?

— C'est promis.

— Maintenant viens près de moi.

Loki obéit, curieux de savoir ce que son épouse pouvait avoir derrière la tête.

Il découvrit rapidement que Sigyn, derrière ses airs sages de déesse de la Fidélité, cachait bien des idées.

_« - Change-toi en Thor ! Mais oui voyons, je plaisante. Tu verrais ta tête ..._

_- Change-toi en Fandral, tiens, je me suis toujours demandée ..._

_- Change-toi en Theoric. Tu me dois bien ça._

_- Change-toi en Nain ! Ou non, en Elfe noir ! Je n'en ai jamais vu._

_- Change-toi en le plus beau Midgardien dont tu connaisses l'existence. Oh ... Très intéressant. Et d'une courtoisie, avec ça ! À part ça c'est fou comme il te ressemble._

_- ... Change-toi en femme. Tu fais ça si bien._

_- Et tant que tu y es, mon amour, change-toi en Sif. Chut ! Tu as promis !_

_- Parfait. Maintenant, reviens-moi. Change-toi en l'homme que j'aime, acheva-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres. »_

**D'après Wikipédia, dans Thor #136, Thor emmène Jane Foster en Asgard et demande à son père d'en faire une déesse. Odin lui fait passer un test et elle échoue. Le roi d'Asgard efface les souvenirs de Jane Foster sur ces moments passés avec Thor.**

**Je n'avais au départ écrit que les toutes dernières lignes de ce texte, ce qui peut lui donner une allure un peu décousue ou inachevée – si c'est votre impression, j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois.**


End file.
